Beautiful
by laura-csm
Summary: When I have a baby, you are going to say that she’s the most beautiful thing you have ever seen! And you won’t lie!” Victoire exclaimed. Sometimes you don't need to lie...Fluffy


__

_**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. _

_I had posted this before, but I decided to make a few changes to the story. I hope you still enoy it!_

* * *

"How is Fleur? How's the baby?" was the first thing Ginny asked as she, Harry, and 2-year old Teddy raced to Fleur's room to see her and Bill's first baby.

"She's fine. As for the baby, well, come in and see," Bill replied with a smile as he led the three of them into a a hospital room decorated with pink decorations.

"'Ello Ginny! 'Arry! Little Teddy! Come meet Victoire," Fleur said from where she was lying on a bed holding a pink bundle in her arms.

"Oh Fleur. She's so pretty! Victoire, what a beautiful name. It fits perfectly," Ginny breathed as she leaned in to look at Victoire better. "Harry, don't you think she's pretty?"

"Yeah, she is Gin. Congratulations, you two. What do you think, Teddy?" Harry said as he lifted Teddy up for a better look.

Teddy peered in the bundle of cloth. He didn't understand what was this was. He saw an ugly pink face with almost no hair. Plus, this thing was just sleeping! It would never play with him. What was this thing?

"Ugly. It's ugly," Teddy declared to the adults in the room.

"Teddy Remus Lupin!" Ginny exclaimed. "You're not supposed to say that!"

"It's okay, Ginny. I said ze same thing when Gabrielle was born," Fleur said smiling at Teddy who was now wearing a sad expression on his face. "But one day, 'e's going to say that a baby iz ze most beautiful thing in ze world."

* * *

"Ready to meet your new cousin, Teddy and Victoire?" Harry asked them leading them into a hospital room.

"Yup!" Victoire exclaimed hopping up and down on one foot. "I've never been here before. Maman didn't let me come to see Freddy and Domi and James and Al being born. But Gran convinced her to let me come today. Hi Auntie Hermione!" Victoire exclaimed looking around the room, which sported many flower arrangements sent by all the family. "Look at all the pretty flowers!"

"Hi Victoire. Hi Teddy. Here is your new cousin, Rosie," Hermione told them showing them a pink bundle in her arms where a baby with curly red hair lay sleeping peacefully.

"Oh, Aunt Hermione, she's beautiful!" Victoire exclaimed looking awed.

"What do you think, Teddy?" Hermione asked Teddy who hadn't said a word since he had come in.

"I think it's ugly. All babies are ugly," Teddy said looking bored.

"Teddy! You always say that," Harry exclaimed looking stern. "Remember, you don't say those things.

"Well, it's true! They are!"

"No they're not Teddy! They're pretty," Victoire said still looking at the sleeping baby in Hermione's arms. "Can I hold her, please?"

"Of course!" Hermione exclaimed carefully placing Rose into Victoire's arms. "Be careful," she added.

"Here, Victoire, place your hand under Rose's head," Ron told Victoire who was now wearing a delighted expression on her face.

"Ginny, remember when Teddy said Victoire was ugly?" asked Harry chuckling.

"How could I ever forget? But he was only two, remember that Harry," Ginny replied.

"You said I was ugly?" Victoire said looking surprised. "Here Uncle Ron, take Rosie. I'm too scared to hold her. I'm afraid of dropping her," she added giving Ron the baby.

"I did?" Teddy asked Harry, looking a bit surprised himself.

"Yes, when Ginny and I first brought you to see Victoire as a baby, you said she was ugly."

"Teddy Lupin, that's mean!" Victoire exclaimed. "You'll see Teddy! When I have a baby, you are going to say that she's the most beautiful thing you have ever seen! And you won't lie!"

"Alright, Victoire," Teddy said meekly.

"You promise?"

"Er, yeah, I guess," Teddy replied uncertainly, wondering what he had gotten himself into. Whenever he made a promise to Victoire, he had to obey her commands; otherwise she'd get angry with him. He didn't like her getting angry with her. She was too scary.

* * *

"Our first child," Victoire whispered. She was holding a pink bundle in her arms and was rocking it gently.

"I can't believe it. I'm a father," Teddy said as he pecked the baby on the forehead.

"And I'm a mum." Victoire said. "That seems so odd to say."

"You'll be a great mum, Vic," Teddy told her.

"I hope so," Victoire said worriedly.

"Let me take Dora. You must be exhausted," he told her, taking the baby from her arms.

"Thanks. I am quiet tired," she mumbled before laying her head down on her pillow and closing her eyes.

"Hi Dora. I'm your Daddy," Teddy whispered to the baby who was wide alert. "Mummy and I love you very much. You're the first great-grandchild on both sides, did you know that? You were named after your grandmum, Nymphadora. We won't call you that though, Mum hated her name. Your grandpa called her Dora, and so did your great-grandpa Tonks. You'll learn about them when you're a bit older. Old enough to understand, anyway. You're so small! But one day, you're going to grow up and go to Hogwarts and going to play Quidditch on your house team like your parents. You're going to make lots of new friends and one day, you're going to move out," Teddy said sadly. "But it'll be okay. Right now all that matters is that you're healthy. But you know what? I think you're beautiful. You're the most beautiful thing in the whole world. You got your Metamorphmagus abilities from me and your Granmum, but your looks are from Mummy. Mummy is beautiful, did you know that? Well, when you're a bit older to understand, you will.

"You're so beautiful. You're the most beautiful baby I have ever seen in my life," he cooed. "Getting sleepy, are you? Here, let me lay you down."

Victoire smiled from the bed. Teddy was going to be a great father.

* * *

_I hope you liked it! A plot bunny stalked me in the shower with this story...don't you hate when that happens? Anyway, please review!_


End file.
